This invention relates to storage support structure and, more particularly, to such storage support structure which is portable as well as being adaptable for use in a number of different ways.
It is often desirable to have support structure for use to store articles which takes up a minimum amount of space, which is readily movable, and which does not require permanent installation. Examples of such structure are bicycle racks and shelving systems. Thus, if a person lives in a small apartment, it may be desirable to provide a rack to hold a bicycle off the floor without requiring a permanent installation which damages the walls and/or ceiling of the apartment. Similarly, it may be desirable to also provide a shelving system which does not have to be permanently installed and which can be easily moved to a different location, as the need arises.
It is therefore a primary object of the present invention to provide portable storage support structure which satisfies the foregoing requirements.